Swapzies
by elliot.the.wizard
Summary: Slightly OOC, well very actually. Magnus is a Nephilim, and a rebellious one at that, so, he constantly refuses to follow the rules. Alexander is the quiet, reserved High Warlock of Brooklyn. What's gonna happen? Cursing in later chapters because I gave up on life. Have fun! lol.
1. Bored

**What if Alec was a warlock? And Magnus a Shadowhunter? There was this interview w/ Harry Shum Jr (mi bae) and they asked something along the lines of:** _**if you were to go into an alternate reality like episode 10, what would it be?**_ **** **And harry replied: One where Magnus is a Shadowhunter. So, what if Alec and co were all Warlocks, and Magnus and co were all Shadow hunters? Let's see...**

 **Magnus POV**

"Cathy, little help here!" Yelped Magnus. He quickly sidestepped the demon. "Dammit! I got demon slime on my shirt."

"And this is why you're supposed to wear _gear_!" Was all she said in reply, busy with her own demons.

"Yeah, I could do, but where's the fun in that? "Retorted Magnus, wiping slime of his hands while simultaneously stabbing the demon. "Oh Angles, I'm gonna have to throw out this shirt soon! Oh I hate this! Why, world, why?" Whining was one of Magnus' many skills, after being fabulous, amazing and drop dead gorgeous. Catarina, or Cathy, was just leering the word _gear_ repeatedly in the background, causing Magnus to roll his golden green eyes. Oh, the joys of being a Shadow hunter. Wasn't it marvelous?

"Kay Kay, looks like we're done here. Let's go back to the institute and get cleaned up." This was said by Raphael, the third part of their trio. He walked over to the pair, cleaning his seraph blade on an old piece of cloth.

"Hey, Uncle Asmo, whatcha doing?" Raphael asked and he, Magnus and Cathy all walked into Magnus' father's study.

"Oh, just some paperwork, nothing to worry about. How was your demon hunting? It went well I see? Good, good." Asmo was a kind old man with wiry silver hair and dark warm eyes. He took both Cathy and Rafe in when they were young, and was practically their father, though they referred to his as uncle.

"We just came to tell you that dinners ready." Stated Magnus.

"Lovely, lovely. I'll be right down." So the trio turned and left through the hard wood doors.

 **Alec POV**

"Hello?" Alec said into the phone. Sometimes he wished that he was not the high warlock of Brooklyn, just so everyone did not have his number. Wouldn't life be so much easier with some peace and quiet? All Alec heard in response to his greeting was some pathetic blubbering mixed with some rather disgusting grunting. "Look, unless you can learn to speak some English, or any intelligible language for that matter, try and refrain from contacting me" the he hung up. Alec was not usually so blunt with his customers, but he was in a particularly bad mood today, having recently had a very heated conversation from his ex-lover Raj.

He sat down on the plush red chair he was situated in front of with a loud huff. Alec lived in a three floor brown stone in Brooklyn. He was born in London in the early seventeenth century, and had moved around a lot before settling in New York.

Of course, finally after he had gotten comfortable, his phone started vibrating. _Oh, damn the whole damning world. Is a bit of peace and quiet too much to ask for? Apparently so._

"Hello?"

"I need a demon summoned." He had lived for nearly four hundred years, and yet the lack of manners people had still managed to astound him.

"And what is the purpose of this summoning?"

"I have a question for a specific demon."

"Okay then. You'll have to come to my office to do so. When will this take place?"

"As soon as possible." _Uuuuhhhhhgggggg_

"Okay then, see you-" They had hung up. _Just what I need, an annoying customer._ His phone buzzed.

 **Here's the information on the demon you will need to summon. Try and do it before I reach your office.**

 **Will do.**

No please or thank you. Nothing at all. Sighing Alec looked at the next message. _Let's get to work then._

Twenty minutes later, there was a dripping slimy demon standing in front of him.

" _Whoo daresss sssummon the greattt-"_

 _"_ Cut the crap, I'm not having a good day, and I don't need you to ruin it further."

" _Sssombodysss having a baddd day thensss."_

 _"_ Can't you tell? I must be containing it better than I thought." Alec replied, brows raised.

" _Do youuu wantsss to talksss about itsss?"_

 _"_ Do I look like I need a talk with a slimy demon? This will go faster for both of us if you just shut up. Please, thank you." The demon replied with a quite hiss. Alec rolled his eyes and awaited the doubtlessly annoying customer that was yet to come.

After the customer left Alec laid in bed. _Please let something interesting come into my life. I'm so bored..."_


	2. Demon

**Magnus POV**

"Get up!." Magnus groaned into his pillow.

"I need my beauty sleep." Replied Magnus. Rafe snorted in response the proceeded to grab his ankles and start dragging him out of bed. Magnus scrambled out of Raphael grip, not wanting to break something on the short but possible fatal fall to the floor.

"There's been a report of demonic activity in Central Park. We can't let some poor mundane stuff get hurt now can we?"

"I don't give a damn about some stupid mundane stuff." Said Magnus, though he contradicted his word by the fact that he was now leaving his large comfortable bed. _Maybe he cares more than he show_ thought Raphael smirking.

About fifteen minutes later, and only that short amount of time because of the speed rune, Magnus was done getting ready. Long ago Magnus had decided that he was going to be a rebel And refuse to wear the gear provided for missions. Today he left his room wearing black leather trousers, a navy glitter covered top nad too many sparkles for a treasure chest, much less a human being. His black hair was spiked up in bright blue points with who knows what in it to keep it up.

Cathy, Rafe and Magnus then marked each other with runes, one being the glamour rune and exited the huge institute. Together the ran towards Central Park in search for some demons to kill.

When they finally arrived the immediately notice the Raum demons hidden behind the cover of some trees. Walking over then pulled out their Seraph blades and attacked. The fight was brief, and so there was only one demon left, which Magnus was fighting vigorously. No one will ever know what happened next. For some reason Magnus lost concentration and he allowed the demons long scorpion like tail to sneak out behind him.

"Watch out!" Yelled Cat, but it was too late. The stinger doom embedded itself into Magnus' shoulder. Magnus shuddered and fell to the ground. Rafe leapt forward and stabbed the demon

"Go to hell, demon!" He spat. The he dropped alongside Catarina in front of Magnus' immobile body. Between them they scooped up his lanky body and rushed to the institute.

 **Alec POV**

After his dreadful day yesterday, Alec decide that he was going to stay in his bed all day and ignore all calls. Let them think he was out. He shut his eyes and just as he did so, he heard his phone buzz. _Ignore it._ It buzzed again. And again. Groaning Alec sat up and reached to where the device sat on his bedside table.

"Hello?" He drawled, trying to make his voice as bored-sounding as possible.

"Please, please we need your help. Please hurry, pl... please!" A desperate voice whimpered over the phone.

"Okay, calm down. Who is this? Nevermind that, where are you?"

"At the institute! Please come quick!" A groan came from somewhere on the other side of the phone. Yelping, the caller added another quick _please_ then hung up. Shadowhunters. Interesting. And they said please! What had the world come to?

He made a quick portal to the institute and stepped through it. He landed right inside the front door and gasped at what he saw.


	3. Adult

**Something** **funky happened with this chapter, but hopefully it's all good now.**

 **Alec POV**

 _Twelve years ago._

 _"Hello?" It was mid-July and Alec was seated outside in his garden, the humid air damp on his pale skin. He had his cool phone pressed to he's ear. Who would it be now? A heartbroken vampire. A young werewolf worried about their newfound abilities. A faerie craving beauty. The possibilities are endless._

 _"Hello, this is Asmond Darkearth, head of the New York institute."_

 _"Yes, I know who you are." The warlock replied. A Shadowhunter, interesting._

 _"Good, well we require a portal at the institute."_

 _"When?"_

 _"Right now, if possible" came the reply._ Like I have any choice _he thought darkly._

 _"I'll be right there."_

 _"Thank you," came the reply, the phone beeped, signaling the end of the call._ What a shame, I'll have to abandon this lovely drink. On second thought, I'll bring it along.

 _He portaled outside of the institute and found waiting for him Asmond Darkearth and some other adults that Alec could not place._

 _"High warlock. Thank you for coming."_

 _"Alec is fine thank you. So what's the destination of the portal?"_

 _"Idris, Alicante." Surprise surprise. The warlock nodded and set to work. He spread his arms wide and watched as a ball of electricity formed between his palms. He stopped short when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see a boy, around ten, standing in front of him, staring at his awestruck. The kid was adorable, with soft black hair and golden green eyes showing Asian decent._

 _"Hello there little one. Never seen a warlock before?"_

 _"I'm not little, see." the boy stood on his tip toes. "See, I'm an adult." Alec smiled sweetly at the cute little, sorry, big kid._

 _"I beg your pardon, of course you are. See, you're almost as tall as me" Alec said, tilting his arm so that his palm was over the boy's head and hid elbow reached his own. The boy beamed in return._

 _"Magnus, go inside. This is adult business." The boy, Magnus, pouted. He looked like he was about the retort, then thought better of it and turned around, slowly trotting back inside._

 _"I apologies. My son is very... blunt."_

 _"Its fine, I assure you._

 _He never did forget that boy though._


	4. Job

**Alec POV**

And there he was. Alec had seen the boy few times since that day twelve years ago. He saw him on his few visits to the institute, and even once on a mission, though Alec wasn't going to interrupt his demon slaying.

Yet here he was, propped up in a large chair, his tanned face blanched and beaded with perspiration.

"What happened?" Alec asked nobody in particular.

"He was stung by a Raum demon. It went in too deep for a healing rune to fix it. Can you help?" This came from a women that was staring worried at the boy, no man. Magnus.

"Dont worry, dear, I'll have him patched up in no time. Perhaps we could move him to his room? He will need to be in a bed to make this easier." The women nodded, then she and the other man worked together to pick up Magnus. Together they carried him to what Alec supposed was his bedroom, him following closely behind.

"May I asked your names?"

"I'm Catarina, and this is Raphael."

"Well, Catarina, Raphael, thank you for your assistance. If you would mind vacating the room, I work better in silence. They nodded and left.

"Oh dear, must you get yourself into trouble, Magnus?" Alec signed and got to work. He softly slid Magnus' shirt off, silently wondering why the shadow hunter was not wearing his gear on a mission. He let his eyes widen slightly at the sight of Magnus' caramel, rune covered chest. Nobody would see him. He gently turned the tanned man over so he could get access to the wound. When he saw it he grimace. It had turned an unpleasant colour, a mix of violet and some rather disturbing shades of yellow. He rubbed his hands together, causing them to spark with blue magic. He then ran them over the wound, never quite touching it. Magnus groaned beneath his hands but Alec kept going. He waved his hands over the affected area until the disgusting colour had completely retreated. He removed his hands and gently turned the man back over, figuring it would be unpleasant to wake up facedown.

Alec stayed with the sleeping man, seeing no reason to leave. After a few hours, Magnus stirred and Alec sat up from his slouched position of the chair looking over Magnus' bed. Magnus groaned again and cracked his eyes open slowly. The widened even further when he saw Alec, a vauge look of recognition in his tired golden green eyes.

"Wha... what happened?" He croaked.

"You were stung by a demon, I was just called in to help heal you."

"Why did you stay?" Magnus asked, wincing slightly from pain. _What do I say? If I say I had nothing better to do, I will sound sad and boring. If I say I like watching you sleep, I'll sound like a creep._

 _"_ I wanted to make sure you were fine when you woke up." he replied.

"Th...thanks I guess."

"'S okay, its my job, after all."

Just then the women from before, Catarina, entered the room. She squealed when she saw a conscious Magnus, then went in and hugged him. All Magnus did was smirk and give the women an awkward pat on the back.

 _I guess I should leave then._ Alec got up and silently slipped out of the room. Little did he know the man he just healed was going to be occupying his thoughts for quite some time.

 **Aaaannnddd... done. With the chapter. Yay! Review please.**


	5. Stay

**Magnus POV**

Magnus woke up to see a beautiful man leaning over him, a concerned look on his face. His eyes were blue, so blue that they seemed to trigger a memory tucked somewhere in the depths of his mind.

"Warlock..." Alec quirked his brow, obviously he didn't hear him. He started to repeat himself, then thought better of it. "Wha... what happened?" He muttered, trying to recall the events from the previous day. They had been in the park... and then... and then... nothing.

"You were stung by a demon, I was just called in to help heal you." The man answered. He had a worried look in his beautiful eyes. Suddenly it all came rushing back to him. The Raum demons. Ow. Magnus looked over at the clock. It was around six o'clock. If he remembered correctly, Rafe had managed to get him up at around ten o'clock in the morning. He had to have gotten back at around eleven. Why on earth had the pretty man stayed the whole time? _Catarina or Dad probably told him to stay till he woke up. Yep, that's it._ Though Magnus knew that had to be the answer, he still had to ask.

"Why did you stay?" He could see that the blue eyed man was thinking about his answer. _He's thinking about a kind way to say that he didn't want to, that he was asked to._

"I wanted to make sure you were fine when you woke up." _You mean you were required to make sure I was fine when I woke up. I knew it. So why did I hope? Don't hope. Never hope. Hoping gets you nowhere._

"Th...thanks I guess." It seemed the right thing to do, even if it was his job.

" 'S okay, its my job, after all." _Took the words right out of my mind._

Suddenly Cathy ran in and wrapped her arms around Magnus. His shoulder still ached slightly and he grimaced. He then gave a weak smile and watched, slightly dejected, as the man got up and left.

Magnus pulled back from the embrace, a questioning look on his face.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Cathy knew him too well and knew exactly what that look meant. He had a question and was debating whether or not to ask it.

"Who was that? The man who healed me?" Magnus asked her. He had looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place him.

"That was the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Cathy replied, knowing exactly why he was asking.

"That was... Alexander Lightwood?" _Why had the high warlock come here? Just to help him? And who knew that the high warlock was so hot?_

"Yes. We called him in to help you."

"Oh... okay."

 **Alec POV**

Alec slid out of the room, walking along the corridor. When he got outside he stood against a wall and created a glowing blue portal. When he appeared back in his home he took a seat and evaluated the situation. _Why couldn't he get that boy- no man, out of his head? And why_ _ **had**_ _he stayed? He didn't need to, they would have let him leave, his job had been done. And yet, he had stayed._

 _Why?_

 **Yes, why? Let's see. Hhhhrrrrm... Btw, please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Thank You

**By the way, I do realise that some times I say Alec of Magnus POV in the beginning g and then switch the POV like halfway through the paragraph. Really sorry for that, I can't seem to help it. So, chapter seven:**

 **Magnus POV**

A few days later, Magnus decided he had to see the High Warlock again. Luckily, being the High Warlock, they had Alexander's address recorded at the institute. Magnus quickly wrote it down and set out into the big bad world sometimes known as New York. He took a train into Brooklyn. Unlike other Nephilim , Magnus had no problem being out in public. Gave him a chance to show of his fabulous fashion to the public. He hopped off the subway and walked the short distance to the warlocks home, surprising many pedestrians in the process.

Soon he was standing outside the deep blue door that stood at the front of the three story brown stone in the middle of Brooklyn. He reach up to place his hand on the buzzer, wondering one last time why he had come here. Shrugging, he pushed it. A quiet, crackling voice answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" Came the voice, rumbling over the speaker.

"You should know, shouldn't you? Being the High Warlock and all?" A snort sounded over the intercom.

"Yes I do indeed, Magnus Bane. But I find that people do not appreciate being greeted with 'hello, I already know who you are, because I can sense you. Come right up'." Now it was Magnus' turn to snort.

"No, I guess they wouldn't. I assume you know from experience? That must have been in interesting." Now Magnus was grinning, visualising it.

"Yes, that was a day I never want to relive. Ever. So, what brings you to my humble abode? Do you require my services?"

"May I come in?" Magnus heard Alexander's snort over the speaker. He must have sounded very forward.

"Of course, come inside." The door slowly opened on its own, slightly eerily. Magnus stepped inside and saw the Warlock sitting on a black leather couch in the middle of the lavish room. The blue eyed man gestured to the suede armchair across from where he was seated. "So, how are you feeling? That was a rather nasty wound you had."

"Fine, thanks to you." Alexander raised his brow, clearly not expecting that.

"So, what business have you here?" Alexander's asked, clearly curious.

"I... I actually wanted to thank you." Magnus silently cursed his slip-up. He Never stuttered. Ever. Alexander raised his other brow. Wow. What. Was. Happening? A Shadowhunter? Being polite? It was unheard of.

"Okay then... are you actually a Nephilim?" Magnus gave him a confused look. "I'll take that as a yes then." This earned him another confused look.

Oh, what has the world come to?

 **Alec POV**

Why was there an angel on his doorstep? Magnus was the prettiest person Alexander had seen in many, many years, and here he was, appearing at his house. And he was here to say _Thank You_. Why is he so perfect? He was so beautiful, and though he may not show it, Alexander knew he was kind. Magnus was standing in front of him, and he had no idea what to do. You'd think after his long life, Alexander would be smoother at this kind of thing, but he was still vulnerable in that way. He had gotten caught once to much on people he had thought were kind. He had had his heart broken so many times, and yet here he was, doing it all over again.

"So, have you had lunch yet?" The Warlock said, trying to break the tension.

"No, not yet." Magnus replied, surprised. Is _the High Warlock asking me on a date?_

"Would you like to accompany me?" _Apparently_.

So together they set out on their first date. Their first of many.

O~O


	7. Bench

**Magnus POV**

Three days later...

It had been three days since Magnus had last seen Alexander, and he was starting to get annoyed, much to the confusion of everyone around him. Nothing had happened on the last date, they had just enjoyed a pizza together at the sweet Italian restaurant down from Alexander's home. All they had done was talk. When Magnus usually went on dates, they ended much differently then that one did, but this one was different. He wanted to take his time here. He felt that this could actually become something real, and he really, really wanted that.

Wanting to clear his head, he decide to go on a walk. Then again for Magnus, going on a walk was no simple procedure as it gave him a chance to flaunt his amazing fashion. A chance he never gave up. So am hour and a huge messy room later, he started his leisurely stroll (though how it could be leisurely in those leather trousers, no one had any idea.) through the park, past the duck pond, and started along the long straight sandy pathway that came next. About a quarter of the way along the trail he stopped in his tracks. There, sitting on a bench was Alexander.

"Alexander?" He asked, just a whisper, but thhe man still looked up.

"Oh, hello Magnus. Fancy seeing you here." He dead panned, though from the glint in his blue eyes, he doubted it was a coincidence at all. Not that he minded. Magnus sat down next to the Warlock on the rusting bench, making sure to restrain from wincing as the bars dug into his shoulders. Obviously he had not contained it very well because Alexander smirked.

"Yes, I agree, not the most comfortable of seating arrangements. Perhaps you would like to come back to my home and catch up. You never know, it could have been a very eventful three days..." Magnus snorted, then agreed. He was surprised when Alec walked across the path and into the cover of the canopy. His curiosity vanished when he saw the Warlock create a glowing blue portal. Alexander gestured for him to follow and explained that he wasn't in the mood for walking. So, with just one step, they were back at his home.

 **Alec POV**

So, maybe he HAD tracked Magnus and seen that he was in the park and portaled so that they would 'accidentally' bump into each other. _But_ _at least it got him to come over_ he thought, happy that his plan had worked.

"So, can I ask you something personal?" Magnus started. Alexander sighed, these questions never ended well.

"What's your Warlock mark? I... I looked it up at the institute. They have a... record of sorts." _Of course they do. Why wouldn't they?_ "there was no mark listed under your name."

"That's because I don't want them to know about it. It might cause... confusions..."

"Can I see it? I... no, that's to much to ask... isn't it?" Alexander decide to take a leap of faith and trust this glittered angel, even if he had just met him.

"I guess you can. I keep them glamoured, which is why they are unrecorded." Signing, Alexander stood up. Slowly he reached his hands to the hem of his shirt and in one swift motion pulled it off. He heard Magnus' gasp and smirked slightly. He haven't even lifted the glamour yet. Then, taking a deep breath, he did just that

He heard a squeak from behind him, and he knew exactly why. Now visable, attatched to his back, where two pure white, feathered, angel wings. They were huge, the tops reaching past his head and the bottoms grazing the floor.

He turned around to face Magnus and registered the look of awe on his face. Then suddenly, in such a quick movement that is surprised Alexander, Magnus pushed off of the couch he had been leaning against.

"Wha-" his question was cut short when he felt Magnus' lips on his, completely taking him by surprise. When the surprise had passed, Alexander slowly started to kiss him back, his wings forming a soft white cocoon around them.

And as you know, what comes out of a cocoon is even more beautiful then what went in.

 **Yeah, that ending made absolutely NO sense wHATSOeVER! Oh well, please review. Thank you.**


	8. Angel

**Btw, I'm just again going to apologize for the ending of chap 7. I had the idea of what to say, but I couldn't quite put it into words. So, chapta 9.**

 **Magnus POV**

 _He's a frigging ANGEL. He has wings. WINGS! Wow. Mind. Blown. I can see why that could cause confusion. He's an angel! ANGEL! God… And I kissed him! Oh, don't let me forget, he's friggin beautiful. I'm actually think perhaps he really is an angel. Like, seriously. Angel!_ Many thoughts went through Magnus' head when Alexander lifted the glamour. But mainly he was thinking: _Why did he trust me? I just met him a few days ago. I barely know him. Though, I feel like I do. Perhaps that's why. Maybe he feels that too. I did recognize him when we first met. Maybe I knew him from a past life… No that's crazy. There's only one life. Why would I even think that?_

"What are you thinking about?" asked Alexander, looking at the concentrated expretion on Magnus' face. Unless the wall was _that_ interesting, he was deep in thought.

"Why did you show me? Your… wings? Why show me, we barely know each other." Alexander nodded his head, thinking about the answer.

"I don't really understand it either. I just trusted you. I… I met you once when you were small. At the institute. It may sound strange, but I felt like we were connected."

"You met me… when I was younger? Oh, that's why I recognized you…" At this, the warlock gave a sweet smile. Magnus thought about it _. That's a bit weird. He saw me when I was… eight. And I said… Oh god, what_ did _I say? Oh, the embarrassment._ Though sometimes you couldn't tell, Alexander was old. Centuries old. If you looked at him you couldn't tell, he looked about eighteen or nineteen, the same age as Magnus himself. But, if you looked into his clear blue eyes, you could see wisdom that couldn't be acquired over two decade. And that weird way he talked. So… _proper._ Sometimes it was irritating. Magnus was staring into Alexander's eyes through this whole line of though and the warlock looked thoughtful, like he could see right through Magnus' façade.

"Why are you staring at me? I'm not that interesting." _Yes you are._ Thought Magnus.

"You're beautiful. Am I not allowed to stare at you?" Alexander blushed. _He's so… innocent. How is he so innocent? He's centuries old, yet still so young._

 **Alec POV**

 _He's staring at me. Why is he staring at me? I'm not interesting, how is he so infatuated with my face? It is terribly boring, nothing at all worthy of those beautiful eyes staring at it. I'm not complaining though…_

"I'm am hardly beautiful. Average, if anything." Magnus' eyes widened in surprise.

"Do you not own a mirror?" _What does that mean?_

"Of course I own a mirror. Though, to tell the truth, I despise mirrors." Magnus snorted.

"That's because whenever you look into one, you must have a mini stroke." He gave Magnus a confused look. _What on earth? He's delirious. Must be a little demon venom left over in his system._

"You're delirious," Said Alexander, candor as always. Magnus just snorted.

 _What an interesting boy. I've never met anybody quite like him…_

 **Yes, that's the end of the chapter. I know, terrible ending, I didn't who what to do. Oh well. Review please.**


	9. First

**Sorry, I got back from the hols, than I had school, then I was sick (still sick) and was off school but too sick to write. Ugg. Btw, I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with this whole story, I may need some ideas…**

 **Alec POV**

Alexander was currently sitting in his house on his couch feeling sorry for himself. After he 'bumped into' Magnus two days ago, he had not seen him. He had received a text explaining that there had been a serious demon attack and everyone at the institute was very busy, the reason that he could not come over. _Wow, we've only been together a few days and I already miss him… this will probably end badly then._ So, in the midst of feeling sorry for himself, he nearly missed his phones ringing, Magnus' ringtone ( _I'm sexy and I know it_ had not been his idea, Magnus had added it) resonated through the room, breaking Alexander from his trance.

"Hello? "He asked, his common start to any on-the-phone-conversation. He prayed that the caller would be Magnus. It had to be, it was his number…

"Hello! Alexander I- can I call you that?" _defiantly not Magnus. Evidently not Magnus._

"We'll, depends who this is? Have we met?" A squeak came from the other side of the phone, causing him to pull it away in surprise. _What the bloody beep was going on on the other side of this cell?_

"Oh! Oh… this is Catarina, I don't know if you remember me, I was that-"

"Yes my dear, I remember you. What is it that you want?" he heard a sigh of relief. What a lovely cacophony of noise he was on the receiving end of today…

"It's Magnus," Alexander immediately straightened from his slouched position, now concerned. "He got hurt again. I was wondering if you could come and-"another gasp, but that one was probably because a warlock had just appeared out of a portal right next to her. Said warlock apologized, then demanded to know where Magnus was.

"Where is Magnus? Is he okay?" Catarina pointed at the door across the hall and Alexander quickly entered and rushed to Magnus' side. He looked up at the women standing in the door way and cocked an eyebrow. The women nodded and quickly vacate the room, leaving the warlock alone with the Nephilim.

"You stupid Angel. Why must you get yourself hurt so often? You must be safer." He started waving his glowing hands over Magnus' wound and in no time the man was cracking open his eyes and staring right at him.

"Alexander… How- Why are you here?" at this the warlock snorted.

"Because you had to go and get to wee bitty self hurt again didn't you?" Alexander asked, his eyes merely slits, leaving a very confused angel.

 **Magnus POV**

"Because you had to go and get to wee bitty self hurt again didn't you? On another occasion, and with another person, Magnus might have laughed at such an odd phrase. But not with Alexander, and not when he had that look on his face.

"Alexander-"

"Alec."

"What?" the warlock sighed. He could never stay mad at anybody for long, it was one of his weaknesses.

"Call me Alec. My friends do." He said, not wanting to hear his full name again on Magnus' lips.

"O-okay. Alec. Alec, I'm a Shadowhunter, it's what we-I do. I can't help that. Don't be mad." He said in a pleading tone. Alec sighed again _._

"I'm not mad at you. I just wish you didn't go and get yourself hurt all the time. I guess I've never dated a Shadowhunter before, so I will need to get used to it." Magnus gasped.

"Never… A Shadowhunter? Never?" Magnus looked at Alec's bottle blue eyes and saw years of mistreatment there. _How it he even dating me, if we've treated him that badly? He's so kind…_

"No, you're my first Nephilim. My first oh so many things, my Angel." At this Magnus breathe caught in his throat.

 **I really need to work on those endings, they are literally making NO sense. Ugg. Oh, well comment please. Comments=cookies (I wish =3) But, still, pls, I like knowing your view, it only takes a few secs. Also, please tell me if there are any mistakes. Its like midnight, and i'm sure i made loads of them. Please tell me so i can fix them. Luv ya'll**


	10. Family

**Sorry for taking my time. I think what this story needs is some new characters…**

 **Alec POV**

"He's a Shadowhunter, Alec. What are you doing?" Alec slumped down onto his couch, ignoring the reprimanding glare of his golden companion, Jace. Golden boy had been Alec's best friend for as long as they both remembered, they had met each other before they had even stopped growing, along with the other occupant of the house currently, Isabelle. The three of them had known each other forever, and had always been together on everything. Every love, every loss. They were as close to siblings as Warlocks could possibly get, and they loved each other with everything they had.

So, as mentioned before, Jace was golden. In fact, that was his Warlock mark. He had golden hair, golden eyes (he liked to describe them as luminous) and golden marks all over his body, swirls and curls mixed with his regular tanned skin, covering everywhere accept his face. Isabelle, Izzy as they called her, was beautiful. She had a strong lithe figure, long dark hair that reached her waist, and dark smoky eyes. As for her warlock mark, well, that was intriguing. Skin marks were common, unnatural colours of skin, solid colours. But both Izzy and Jace had patterns. Whereas Jace's were shimmery, golden and soft curves, Isabelle's were sharp dark lines covering her body, yet again, her face was spared, to which she had always been relieved.

This threesome always looked out for each other, and now together they were interrogating him about his 'relationship' as they put it. Unlike the two of them, Alec only had a lover when he felt like it would be long term, and had had a few that had spent their whole lives with him. He had only been in love a few times, all which were still open wounds best left unmentioned. Jace and Isabelle, though, flitted around, and rarely settled down, if ever. Though this was true, this did nothing to prevent them from worrying about Alec. Though he would never say it out loud, Alec really appreciated that they went out of their time to make sure he didn't get hurt, and that it was worth it. _This is defiantly worth it_ he thought, thinking about Magnus.

"But we never date the Nephilim!" this had always been an unspoken rule between them, as _angel_ spawn only ever lead to pain and yet another crack in the nearly shattered heart. "You know that. Why is this one so special?" Jace looked at his _brother,_ wondering what this was all about. Alec had always been the careful one, the one that didn't put himself in danger regularly like the other two. And yet here he was…

"Is he worth it?" Izzy whispered, staring inquisitively at Alec and seeing that look in his eyes. Love.

"I think so. I mean… I think it could be… something more…" Alec replied warily, glancing over at his sisters* soft voice. At his answer, Izzy visibly brightened and lifted the atmosphere of the whole room. Sensing the change, the two men straightened as they turned to face Izzy, who now had a sneaky look on her face.

"So… this Angel. What's his name? She asked, smirking as Alec's lips quirked up in a thoughtful smile.

"His name. It's Magnus. Magnus Bane." He replied with a sigh, lost in thought. At the answer, Jace started smirking too, not used to his brother being so infatuated by anything.

"What is he like? What does he look like? Does he have good fashion sense?" She started rapidly firing questions at the dark haired man, smiling at the bewildered look on his face. Deciding to answer the latter first as he knew it would interest his sister, he answered.

"He has amazing fashion sense, Izzy, you'd really like it. He refused to wear the gear and wears leather trousers and silk tops and…" he trailed off at their faces. Izzy gave a quick clap of her hands, showing she approved. Jace lifted his golden brow as if telling him to continue, so he did just that. "He has tanned skin and messy black hair," Alec smiled at the image in his mind. "And his eyes, Oh. They're golden green, and they almost look like… cat eyes…" he smiled sweetly again and that was when they realized that this time, this one was different.

*I'm just going to refer to the three of them as siblings. I mean, they practically are, in all the ways that count.

 **So, this defiantly wasn't my best chapter. Far from it. I apologize, it is currently nearly one in the morning, in my defense. How was it? Review if you have time, I'd appreciate it greatly.**


	11. Pixie

**I was originally only going to do Malec POVs, but Izzy is so badass I had to include her too. Ergo, I might add other POVs too at some point.**

 **Izzy POV**

"I'll cook!" Izzy exclaimed, swiftly springing off her place on the couch. In response, the two boys groaned and hid their faces in the surrounding pillows. Alec was the first to recover. He quickly stood up and faced Izzy, a serious look on his face, and was soon joined by his golden counterpart.

"Sorry, Iz, I have no food." What didn't go unnoticed was the attempted-to-be-inconspicuous snap of his long pale fingers. He gave a guilty smile, trying to act innocent. _Yeah, innocent as a freaking thief._

"Oh, but you forget, darling brother." She snapped her fingers in front of his face, grinning sweetly. "I have magic. I can get the food you supposedly 'don't have'." Suddenly ingredients appeared on the island situated in Alec's kitchen. Both the men viable wince, luckily Jace came to the rescue.

"Here we go, three orders of Chinese food, takeout. Don't worry, you don't have to go to the trouble of cooking up anything Iz." He smirked, less skilled in the art of not relaying emotions than Alec. Izzy rolled her eyes in mock offense, then they all sat down and enjoyed their meal.

Sadly, being the high warlock, Alec's home rarely went too long without an interruption. Soon, the buzzer rang, causing everyone but Alec to jump, as he was used to it by now. He calmly walked over and pressed the button.

"Hello?" he asked, pulling back when he heard a whimper on the other end of the speaker. Being the over protective person he was, he immediately pulled open the door and walked down the short hallway swiftly before pulling open the strong front door. There on the door step stood a small wide-eyed girl, silent tears streaming down her pale terrified face.

 **Jace POV**

The pale girl just stood there, not moving, nor speaking, not making any sound at all apart from the quiet squeak when the door had opened. Alec quickly stepped outside and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her and leading her into his living room. _She's beautiful_ Jace thought, his mind racing. He had always been attracted to the tall blonde type, the strong and proud, everything that this small meek girl was not. And yet, something about this girl enticed him, some unknown force pulled him towards her, the unrelenting need to help set deep in his mind.

Soon they got the girl situated on the couch, her amber mass of unruly hair fanning out behind her, her bright green eyes staring at them, still glistening with tears. "Dear, what your name?" the girl was obviously a pixie, he frame slight and minuscule, only coming up to Alec's and Jace's shoulders. The girl looked so worried, so Alec continued to comfort her. "It's okay, dear. Your safe here. Just rest, we'll talk in the morning." Alec turned around till he was facing Jace. "Hey, help me, would you? Can you carry her into the closest guest room? I'm going to go get something to help her calm down." Jace rushed over and carefully slipped his arms underneath the tiny girl, attempting not to think about how she fit perfectly in his arms…

He softy rested her limp for down onto the large bed in the spare bedroom, quickly followed by Alec and a frightened looking Izzy. Their sister had never been good surprises, whether good or bad. And this was practically the epitome of bad. Izzy just stood there, wide eyed and looking like she desperately wanted to help, but didn't know how.

 **Alec POV**

Alec looked over the fae's unconscious form sprawled on the bed and sighed. There were no physical injuries on her person, so she must just have been in shock, though because of what they wouldn't know until the morning.

Suddenly the girl gasped, her freckled face holding a worried look, the now dry trails of tears visible on her cheeks. He looked around frantically, facing each warlock in turn, slowly getting more and more worked up. She started muttering sweet nothings under her breath, worrying Alec greatly. He reached over and gently place a hand on her thin shoulder, attempting to reassure her. "Dear, it's fine. It's okay." He repeated like a mantra over and over till she calmed down. "Honey, can I at least get a name out of you?" he asked, seeing that she was again drifting off to sleep. She muttered something under her breath, and when she realised they didn't hear her, she spoke up.

"Clarissa. My name's Clarissa." With those final words, she yet again drifted off into a deep slumber.

 **I was thinking about Alec's comment in CoB. You know, when he said something along the lines of "She's so tiny. At first I thought she was a Pixie, but no. Not pretty enough." Well, he only said that b/c he is gay. But still. That was my inspirations for her character.**

 **So, I just looked at a random AU generator because I was bored, and one of them popped us that said something along the lines of: "Imagine the made protagonist is inhabiting the body of an evil llama! Who the heck comes up w/ those? I mean, llamas are fabulous, but still! Sorry, sorry. I'll shut up...**


	12. Queen

**Well, Clary's finally here. *phew*. Took me long enough. How will Jace react? And why was she having a hissy fit? Let us see…**

 **Also, thanks a lot to the reviewer Lolly! That's a great idea, and I will most certainly use it! :)**

 **Also, this is the second time I have written this chapter, and my stupid computed decided to spontaneously update, so if it's only mediocre, that's the reason. So, I had had this written this the day after my last chapter, and I was so excited because daily chapters! But it was not meant to be apparently… sorry.**

"Everything I say is counterproductive, she hasn't moved or said a word since she got here." Alec heaved a great sigh, completely exasperated. Jace sighed along with him before a thought popped into his head.

"Perhaps I could try?" he asked -much to the surprise of everyone else- uncertainly. _Jace is never uncertain. He's as stuck up as they get!_ Alec was still confused, but simple shrugged, willing to try anything to get the pixie to talk. He gestured lightly to the guest room the ginger was currently occupying, and Jace pushed off the couch and walked towards the semi-open door.

When he entered the room, he squinted his golden eyed in the minimal light, looking towards the tiny lump in the bed. He flipped on the light, causing said lump to sit up abruptly, glaring at nothing in particular. When her gaze landed on Jace, who was now seated on the chair Alec had been occupying for the past hour, she slumped back down, her head hitting the pillow. "So, clarissa was it?" He asked, trying to break the ice. The fae muttered something under her breath, her eyes narrow in annoyance. "Pardon?" Jace asked, as enhanced hearing wasn't one of his many abilities. The girl rolled her green eyes, and yet again pushed herself up into a seated position. Realizing that he was supposed to be helping, Jace reached his hands forward, only so stop at a rather nasty look from the girl.

"Stars, your all deaf aren't you?" Jace blinked, astounded by the ferocity from the pixie. "I said," she started, rolling her eyes yet again, "my name is Clarissa, but people call me Clary. So, I know tall, dark and handsome was Alexander, the high warlock, and you are…?" _Damn. She thought Alec was handsome. That's a step in the wrong direction. Then again, she said more in these few minutes than Alec got out of her in an hour. Perhaps that's a good thing?_ Confused at why he so strongly wanted this girl to like him, it took him a moment to comprehend her question.

"If Jace, and the women that you saw earlier was Isabelle… In case you wanted to know." He inwardly cursed himself at how awkward that sounded.

"Well, I didn't want to know. If I had wanted to know, I would have asked." She said in a small yet somehow incredibly condescending voice. Jace swallowed once before calling up his courage.

"Well, since you're now talking, would you mind if I called Alec in here?" She yet again muttered something under her breath before shrugging. Jace slowly stood up and walked out of the door, finding in the room next door two hopeful looking people.

"Did you get her to talk?" asked Isabelle, smirking.

"As a matter of fact, yet. I did." Isabelle turned around to face Alec.

"I told you his charms would help." All Alec did was roll his eyes before turning towards Jace.

"Has she said I can see her yet?" He asked, a hopeful look in his blue eyes. He had always been so protective over Downworlders, and this fiery ginger girl was no exception. Jace nodded and together they ventured into the room Jace had just left. "Hello dear, are you feeling any better?" he asked, his voice soft and caring. Clary turned to look at him, her eyes flashing.

"I'm fine." She replied stiffly, still obviously not trusting them. "So, what do you want to know?" she asked quickly, looking away from the two of them toward the ceiling.

"Well, how about, perhaps, why you showed up on my door step and ten O'clock last night, crying?" He asked, marginally annoyed at how difficult the fae was. Clary sighed, looking back over at the two of them, a pained look in her eyes.

"I came here because my mother was kidnapped. By a demon." She said bluntly, staring at not Alec but Jace as she said it. Jace swallowed at her intense glare but held her gaze, not wanting to break it.

"Do you know which demon? A lesser or a greater?" he asked, clarifying. Clary rolled her eyes yet again.

"Yes I know which demon it was. It was a greater demon." Alec gasped, though he tried to conceal it. _What did a greater demon want with this little pixies mum?_ "It was Valentine. My father." _Ah. That would explain it._

"Oh. Okay. Well, when exactly did this happen? Was there anything your mother recently did to anger you father?" Clary sighed before replying.

"My mother does many things to annoy many people. After all, she is the queen."

 **That ending was kinda abrupt, wasn't it? Oh well. Man, how I wish I was one of those writers who could just say 'Gimme reviews and I'll give you the next chapter'. Damn, wouldn't that be nice? Anyhow, please do review, tell me your thoughts so far. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Rose

**_I realise some funky schiznit happened the first time I published this chapter... I think I fixed it? Let's see..._**

 _Angel, punctual cannot be a word in his dictionary. His short, sexy dictionary._ "Where is he!" the blue eyed warlock muttered angrily under his breath, annoyed at his boyfriend late appearance. _Calm, he's probably off saving the world. Don't be selfish. Mundanes come first._ He made a low growling sound somewhere deep in his throat. "Don't worry, he's" he stopped murmuring for a second, glancing down at his antique black watch "Forty-five minute late! Angel, Magnus!" He sat up straighter as he felt someone behind him. Mundanes didn't need to hear him muttering like a crazy person.

"Waiting for someone?" a smooth voice from behind him asked. Alec shook his head. He had a boyfriend, he wasn't allowed to think about Mundanes. Not even Mundanes with sexy voices.

"No, sorry-"he started, turning around to face the mundane and did a double take. "Angel, Magnus! God, how did I not hear it was you?" to answer the Nephilim simply pointed at one of his dark runes. _Quietude. That makes sense._ "So, how are you?" He asked, gesturing at the chair across from him. Magnus sat down, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you want to know why I was forty-five minutes late?" he asked, smirking. Alec shrugged in return to his question.

"I figured you were off doing Shadowhunter… whatnot." Magnus smiled sweetly at that, though there were still traces of his previous smirk.

"Ah, my Alexander. Such a way you have with words." Alec rolled his blue eyes, but his heart still fluttered in his chest. _My Alexander. Angel, how he says my name._

"Don't be pedantic Magnus dear. So, since you obviously want me to ask, what has my dear boyfriend been up to and why was he nearly an hour late to our date? Please. Enlighten me." He said sarcastically, met in return with an eye roll from said boyfriend. Suddenly, the Nephilim pulled a beautiful bunch of red roses from behind his back. And he was – _honest to goodness-_ blushing. "And this took forty-five minutes?" he asked, a dark brow raised. Magnus visibly wilted and Alec inwardly cursed his dry sense of humor. "Magnus, Magnus. I'm kidding." The angel looked up at him, a hopeful look on his beautiful face. "I love them, they are beautiful. Red roses are my favourite flower." He said softly, sniffing the fragranced flowers in front of him. Magnus was now grinning at him, his gorgeous face lit up like a Christmas tree. "It's been… a very long time since anybody got me flowers. In fact," he started, lost in thought "I think this is the first gift I have had in some four hundred years." Magnus' eyes widened, though if it was from surprise at his age of the fact that he never received presents, Alec couldn't tell. Turns out it was the latter.

"Four hundred… Have you really not had a gift since the seventeenth century?" he said, making sure to speak quietly so as not to cause any Mundanes to think he was delusional. Alec just chuckled at his question and his surprised face.

"Believe it or not, most people aren't as kind as the magnificent you. Nobody really cared enough to buy me anything." He shrugged, wanting to change the subject. But Magnus could see through his façade and knew what his gift really meant to Alec.

"I'm glad you like it." He said simply, understanding that his boyfriend wanted to get away from that specific topic.

"I don't like it Magnus. I love it." Alec smiled sweetly, causing Magnus' heart to beat just a little faster.

~OoOoO~

"So, what's new in your fancy High Warlock world?" Magnus asked the warlock. They had been casually chatting for the past hour, jus listening to each other and staring into each other's eyes. Alec sighed, thinking about his predicament with Clary and Valentine and the fairy queen.

"Well, a daughter of the Seelie Queen named Clarissa appeared at my door step the other night at ten O'clock. Turns out, the Queen's been kidnapped by the greater demon Valentine, and Clary was caught in the middle of it all. I have been working nonstop with Jace and Isabelle for the past few day trying to work out why all of the sudden this greater demon has come out of hiding and kidnapped the bloody Seelie Queen!" He sighed roughly then noticed the surprised look on Magnus' face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lay that all on you." Magnus kept shaking his head, though his eyes were still wide.

"It's okay Alec. But, man, that's deep! I didn't realised you High Warlocks dealt with shit like that!" At Alec's cocked brow, he grinned sheepishly. "I guess that's your whole job, isn't it." He sighed for his boyfriend, thinking about how difficult this 'case' must be. "So, Jace and Isabelle? I've never heard you mention them before." The unspoken question rested between them and Alec happily answered.

"Jace and Isabelle are practically my siblings. It is rare for Warlocks to have any help in their childhood, most don't meet other Warlocks till their early adulthood." Alec ignored the pitying looks he was getting from Magnus. He was used to it after all these centuries. "We were all really lucky. I met Isabelle when we were both five and Jace when we were ten. We discovered out abilities together. They are my family." Magnus still had questions, but was relieved at the fact that Alec hadn't suffered alone for too long.

"Would you like to meet them?" Alec asked quickly, ignoring that little nagging voice in his head. _It's too early to meet the family._ Magnus was clearly surprised, but nodded slowly. From what little he knew about Alec's family, they all sounded like lovely people, and if Alec loved them, he would too.

"Sure. I'd love to meet them." Alec's expression was slightly surprised, like he hadn't though Magnus would say yes. After his initial shock, Alec looked relieved.

"Really?" he whispered quietly, still unsure. At Magnus' warm smile and soft nod he relaxed completely into his seat. "Okay. Would you like to help with our Seelie Queen 'case'? You could meet them then." He smiled sweetly at his Nephilim and the Shadowhunter melted slightly, completely endeared.

"Of course, baby. That sounds great." Alec blushed at the endearment and he wasn't used to them directed at him. He waved over the waitress to pay for their mediocre meal and dragged Magnus outside and into the closest and least scary looking alley way. He shoved his Shadowhunter against the rough brick wall, kissing him with all the compassion and awe and _love_ he had. He kissed him like his immortal life depended on it. And at that moment, it seemed as though it did.

Breathing heavily, Alec pulled back just enough to see his boyfriend face and stare into his golden green eyes. "What was that for?" the Nephilim asked, breathlessly. _Don't burden him, it's too early. You'll scare him away._

"Nothing dear. Nothing at all."*

*Kinda TBC reference? Kinda.

 **So, this was originally going to be a filler chapter until my empty brain restarted, but in the end it is by far my longest chapter so far. Like, WTH? Oh well, how was it? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for sticking around so long. ^-^**


	14. Biscuit

**So, I actually have a plan that I'm proud of. For the next few chapters at least. Yay! Also, I'm sorry this took so long, I recently moved, and I'm not going to have Wi-Fi for six freaking days! Literally, dying! *Dies* *Comes back to life to write the story* lol, sorry. I'm going crazy from lack of contact to the outside world. Let's go…**

Alec pushed the door open and winced as it squeaked on its rusting hinges. Smiling apologetically at Magnus, he gestured at the Nephilim, silently telling him to walk through the now wide open door. Magnus smiled sweetly at his warlock before following Alec's arm and walking through the cerulean door. As he did so he grabbed his boyfriend's pale hand and dragged him in alongside him. Sadly, all didn't go as planned, and, even with his superior angel grace, Magnus managed to pull Alec on top of him. They landed in a heap on top of each other, laughing their heads off. They stayed in the same position for a minute longer, just staring into each other's eyes, before they were interrupted by a noise to their left.

"Uhm…" they both looked up and Alexander blushed, pulling himself off the Shadowhunter and straitening his clothing. Magnus sat up to face the two people that had broken their sweet moment, though he remained seated on the ground, much to the amusement of his boyfriend. "So, Alec was telling the truth. You do have a good fashion sense. Far better than our brother here." The woman that had spoken smirked and Alec protested, though he knew what she had said was true.

"Izzy! I'll have you know, in seventeenth century London, I had someone come up to me and tell me how positively splendid I looked! A pedestrian!" At his rebuke, the women, Izzy, laughed.

"I'm sure that was the last time!" she replied between giggles. _This girl is great!_ Thought Magnus, deciding he liked her.

"Actually, in my opinion, Alexander looks fabulous. Though it has nothing to do with his clothes." He smiled, expecting Izzy to smile along with him. This, in the end, was not her reaction.

No, in return to his statement, she let out a slightly smothered gasp. "He lets you call him Alexander?" she turned the Alec, a surprised look on her face.

"Izzy." Alec started threating before pulling her into the next room, sending a glance to the confused Shadowhunter first.

"So, you're not really his type." This came from the golden man across from Magnus. "He doesn't usually go for the colourful type." Magnus, at that, decided he didn't like the man, who he figured must be Jace.

"Look, Jace, I don't know what I did to annoy you in the five minutes of me being here, but you can take that attitude and-"he was cut off as Alec and Izzy left the room they had been in.

"Don't take it personally, Magnus. Jace likes nobody." He sent a reprimanding look at his brother before walking up Magnus and taking his hand. Pulling him behind him, he dragged the Nephilim into the next room, followed by Izzy and Jace. There, sitting on a chair and looking out the window, was the red haired pixie. Magnus' first thought was how _tiny_ she was. He walked up to her, and stood by her side, looking down at her small figure. Her eyes were closed, a peaceful look on her pretty, freckled face. Her lashes fluttered and she opened her eyes, as if she could sense his presence.

"Hello there, biscuit." Everyone in the room held their breath, awaiting her reaction. She smiled contently, and they all sighed.

"That makes two people she likes." Izzy bluntly stated, earning a glare from the girl.

"I can talk, you do understand that, correct? Anyway, why would I like any of you? I just need your help. "Magnus was taken aback by her attitude, surprised that this little girl could be so confident.

"Honey, that's exactly what we are going to do. Now, we have a Shadowhunter here who's going to help us find your mum." Alec glanced at Magnus reassuringly, and he took a deep breath.  
"So, can you tell me exactly what happened?" He asked, trying his best to calm down the situation.

"Oh, were interviewing now, are we? Okay, so, what happened? My mom was in a meeting with some vampire representatives. I'm not sure what about, to quell your wonderings. I'm never told anything of importance. Anyway, the vampire left looking all satisfied. They must have gotten what they came for." She gave a biter sigh before continuing. "I entered the room after them, just wanting to ask my mum something. It wasn't important, just trivial. I don't even remember what it was now." He eyes now had a glazed look to them, the bright green dulling. "She seemed cruel on the outside, but to those who really knew her like I did, she was anything but. She was kind and loving and smart." At her far away thoughts, a traitor of a tear slid down her blushed cheeks. "I entered the lavish 'meeting room', as she called it, expecting to see her. All I saw was my father holding her unconscious body before disappearing in a brilliant flash of light." At this point her freckled face was damp with tears and she ducked her head, as if embarrassed by her reaction.

"Dear, it's okay to be sad." Alec had a kind look on his face, ignoring the harsh glare that he receiving in return. "The first thing we need to do is to call a meeting between the Downworld leaders of New York. All the representatives, especially the vampire that visited your mother that day. Which clan was that?" he glanced at the fairy.

"Brooklyn, actually." She said, her voice still thick with emotion.

"Oh, what a coincidence." He said, though from the look on her face, he had his suspicions. "So, tomorrow, I'll call a meeting. Hopefully everyone can attend. Magnus, I'd like you to be the Shadowhunter representative if possible. I'm going to refrain from telling the Clave of our little problem for as long as I can." Magnus looked surprised at his request, but agreed immediately.

"We're going to find your mum, you don't need to worry, dear." He said reassuringly, sighing at here glare.

 **Now, that was an actual crap ending. Jeez. So, I have nothing to say here, lol. ^-^**

 **OMG this chapter brings it to over ten thousand words! THAT LIKE MORE THAN I HAVE WRITTEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! (Obviously, that's a lie, it just feels that way. lol) Please review, I'm at 29 reviews and its freaking killing me! Please , take a minute of your time to leave your thought on this story.**


	15. Meet

**In the end, I'm just pretty much messing with everyone's characters and swapping them. Tell me if it's too much, or if you think they really don't fit and I'll (probably) change it. :)**

 **Also, this is mainly just a filler chapter, so I do apologize if it is brief. Lately by chapters have been longer, but this one will be significantly shorter, sozums.**

They all sat at the long mahogany table, a stiff glare bouncing between everyone. Just then, Alec walked in and, sensing the tense atmosphere, cheerily started the conversation.

"Simon, how nice it is to see you!" He started, facing Brooklyn's vampire representative. Said vamp just growled and bared his shining white teeth. Simon was, in fact one of the nicer vampires. But he had –surprisingly- been close with the Seelie Queen, in an almost motherly way, and the news had upset him. Alec simply nodded in return, understanding hisss response. He turned towards the fae representative.

"Lucian." He nodded curtly, glancing at the dark skinned, bright green eyed man, before facing the next occupant on the table.

"Meliorn." He stated with an equally simple tone. He went long back with the Alpha and, though he wasn't unpleasant, they had never really gotten along. Once everyone had been acknowledged, he sat down. The room was still gloomy, and Alec inwardly sighed, contemplating how dreadfully this meeting was going to go.

"So, for those of you that haven't heard, the Seelie Queen had been kidnapped." At this most of the occupants of the table nodded, but a few had not heard the news and immediately jumped up to ask questions.

"Who was it? Do you know?" Alec nodded in their general direction, not actually seeing who had asked that question.

"She was kidnapped by a Greater Demon. Valentine." The gasp resounded around the dimly lit room, low and menacing. Then all hell broke loose. People turned to glare at each other, blaming them for the problem. For no apparent reason, mind you. "Everybody, calm down." Alec turned on his authoritative voice, loud and commanding. Everybody quickly stopped talking and turned to face the High Warlock. "We were informed of this around three days ago by the queens daughter, Clarissa." At this he gestured to the little pixie girl who was hanging onto Jace and hiding in the corner. "Now, Clarissa stated that before she saw it take place, you vampires," he gesture to the large group of pale skinned persons to the right of him "were seen leaving from a meeting with her." He glance curiously, though not accusatively at them. Simon, the clan leader, suddenly stood up.

"Yes, we were there, but we had nothing to do with this! The queen was like a mother to me!" At these words he blushed slightly ***** though it was barely noticeable in the dark. "We were discussing the fact that recently there has been members of the Seelie court on Vampire territory." He glanced accusingly at the fae residents who glared back at him in return.

"Everybody, calm down. He is not blaming anybody." He turned to Simon. "Are you?" he asked, a brow raised. The vampire ducked his head, the confident façade from earlier cracking and showing his usual shy self.

"No, of course not." He muttered before taking his seat once more. Alec nodded before facing everybody.

"Does anyone else have anything to add to this already pleasant conversation?" he asked sarcastically, looking at each group in turn. Suddenly the dark skinned fae from before, Lucian, spoke up.

"Just two days ago, right when Clary mentioned the kidnapping happened, I noticed something." Alec's mind caught for a moment on the use of Clary's nickname. Perhaps Lucian was further into this that they had previously thought?

"And what, pray tell, did you notice?" he asked, curiosity spiked.

"There was a disruption in the interdimetional portal. I thought nothing of it, it had nothing to do with me, but now…" he trailed off, his bright green eyes flittering around before settling on his own hands in his lap.

"So, are you saying…? You think that the Seelie Queen was taken to a different dimension?"

"Yes. Our Queen was taken to an alternate dimension. And I know how to get her back."

 ***lol, did anybody notice something wrong with that? No? Okay. W** **ell if you did, have a cookie.**

 **Lol, that was my attempt at a cliff hanger. xD. Someone reviewed that if I didn't know how to end a chapter, I should leave it in a cliff hanger and… Oh well. I tried.**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think. I again apologize for this chapter being so short.**


	16. Safe

**Starting immediately after the last chapter.**

 _"_ _So, are you saying…? You think that the Seelie Queen was taken to a different dimension?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Our Queen was taken to an alternate dimension. And I know how to get her back."_

The silence that filled the room after the Seelie knight's statement was deafening, and as brittle as glass. Then, it shattered. The participants went into uproar, whilst Alec stared straight ahead, ignoring everything around him. Magnus caught sight of his blank face and silently walked over to him, leaning his chin on the warlock's shoulder. Said warlock jumped slightly at the contact, obviously Magnus had disrupted some very deep thoughts.

"Sorry…" Magnus muttered under his breath, right into the blue eyed man's ear. Alec turned his body so that he was facing Magnus and smiled sweetly.

"'S okay. I was just thinking." He replied reassuringly before pecking a kiss on the Shadowhunter's cheek, blushing innocently as he did so. "So, what do you think? About out predicament?" He asked, sending Magnus a thoughtful look, wanting his opinion.

Magnus sighed, reevaluating the previous fifteen minutes quickly. "Well, I think it is probably best you don't tell the Clave." Alec nodded in agreement. "Though, it probably won't take them too long to realise that something's amiss." Alec kept nodding, his blue eyes unfocused again, lost in thought. Then he turned to the man in the middle of the storm that was the meeting.

"Lucian!" He yelled calmly, searching for the Seelie in the crowd. The man turned around and walked towards the couple, a serious look on his face. "What do you suggest we do?" Alec asked him with an equally sober face.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do. Somebody is going to have to go into the other dimension." Alec nodded, as he had already come to this conclusion himself.

"And… do you know which dimension she is in?" the knight shook his head, a conflicted look in his eyes.

"It doesn't work like that. I could easily get somebody there through a portal, but I have no way of knowing exactly where she is. It could be anywhere. There may not even be Shadowhunters there, for all I know!" Lucian took a deep breath, calming the war raging in his head.

"Lucian-"Alec started, only to be cut off by the knight.

"Luke is fine." He stated simply before gesturing for him to carry one.

"Of course. Luke, I'm going to need you to make that portal for me as soon as possible." He said in serious tone, staring at Luke. Suddenly, Magnus joined into the conversation.

"Alexander! You can't possibly be planning to go in there yourself?" He asked, clearly horrified at just the idea. Alec turned to him, smiling sweetly before turning back to Luke.

"Would you mind giving us a moment?" He asked calmly, though it was clearly not a question. Luke nodded before retreating from the couple. "Magnus, I-"

"No! You can't go! I'll go, there's nobody better." He looked pleadingly at the blue eyed man, but Alec's mind was made up.

"Magnus, I'm sorry, but this is my job. Anyhow, if you were to disappear, what would your friend and family think? It has to be me." He ended it with finality, staring as the Nephilim.

"No, I could make up an excuse! I'll tell them-"Alec simplify shook his head, showing that the conversation was over.

"I'm going Magnus, and I'm sorry, but there nothing you can do to change my mind." The Shadowhunter wilted in disappointment, defeated. "I'm sorry truly." Alec muttered softly before pulling Magnus in for a sweet kiss that said everything. Magnus sighed against the warlocks lips, shutting his eyes. After a bit, he pulled back and stared into Alec's beautiful blues.

"Just promise that you'll stay safe." He muttered softly. Alec smiled, adorable beyond words.

"I will Magnus. I promise." And pulled him in for another kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" the golden warlock asked him, face worried and loving.

"Don't worry Jace, I'll be fine." He said reassuringly before hugging Jace tightly, pulling him into his chest.

"Oh, you'll be alright okay. Because otherwise, I may just have to kill you, and nobody wants that now, do they." Alec just chuckled.

"I love you too, Izzy." He said through a smirk. He pulled her into the group hug alongside Jace and they stood there for a minute, just holding each other in their arms. When they pulled apart, Alec kissed Isabelle on her cheek softly before smiling at Jace. Then he caught sight of Magnus, standing in the far corner of the room. He strode over quickly and pulled the Shadowhunter into a tight embrace, completely different than the one with his siblings. He pulled back and stared at Magnus' golden face pulled tight with fear. He went in for a soft kiss, silently telling him everything.

"Magnus, stay safe for me while I'm gone." Magnus snorted at his words, rolling his golden green eyes.

"Me, stay safe? You going into a different fucking dimension! To hell with me staying safe." He sighed deeply, dropping his eyes.

"I mean it, Magnus, don't be reckless, and no more getting stabbed by demons, especially when I'm not here to save you!" he said jokingly, chuckling at the thought before sobering up. "I'll be fine, I promise." He pulled him in for a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck. They stayed there for as long as they could, before coming up for air. With a last peck on the cheek, Alec turned away to face the ginger pixie.

"Thank you so much for doing this for my mother." She muttered. She stared at the floor, not wanting to break her careless façade. Alec simple nodded before turning to Luke.

"Thank you for this." He said simply, nodding at the knight.

"It's my duty, for my Queen." There was a lot of emotion behind his words, but Alec decided to ignore it for now.

The fae pulled his arms wide, and a glowing portal appeared. Alec marveled at it. He was used to making portal, him being a Warlock and all, but this was unlike any he had ever seen. It radiated cool blue light alongside a warm red, all shimmering out of the swirling vortex. Glancing back once more at everyone, he smiled before stepping forward into another dimension.


	17. Vice Versa

**Some funky schiznit happened with this page before I fixed it, so I apologise if it was unreadable.**

 **So, in episode ten, when clary goes into the other dimension, she takes over that Clary. I'm not writing it like that, though. Alec gets his own body, plus all his magic and the whatnot**.  
He gasped at he entered the portal, the heat radiating off it hitting his face all at once. The magic was strong and that alongside the heat hit him like a wave, surprising him greatly. He suddenly felt a jolt go through his body, and he was standing in the middle of central park. He swiveled around on the balls of his feet, trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly, he realised he was actually quite near his home. Not sure who or what would be there, he cast a glamour on himself and started the five minute trek to his home.

When he got there, he was surprised to see that the building was exactly, the same, save the red door on the front. Cautiously, he climbed the steps and lightly knocked. He stood there for a few minutes, and when nothing happened, he started to turn around. Just then the door was pulled open and standing there in front of Alec was Magnus Bane. He gasped softly, but Magnus heard. Though evidently, he didn't see. Alec realised he still had his glamour on and snapped his figures, revealing himself. Magnus' eyes visibly widened, and Alec gasped again at the sight of them. _Cat eyes_!

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, almost to himself. Alec thought over the situation before replying.  
"Magnus." He answered in the same breathless manner, staring at the golden skinned man in front of him. "Magnus, your eyes" Magnus glanced at Alec, sending him a confused look.  
"Uhrm, are you okay, Alec? And, what about my eyes?" He cocked an eyebrow. Magnus then ran his eyes over the blue eyed man in front of him, confused. "Why aren't you wearing your gear?" he asked quickly.  
Clearly confused, Alec stared back. "Gear? Oh… oh hell." He muttered, realizing the situation. "May I come in?" he asked quickly, feeling exposed discussing the matter without looking crazy to passer byers. Magnus simply nodded on response and pulled the door wider, reveling a long hallway with a set of stairs at the end. Alec followed Magnus up said set of old rickety stairs and before long they were standing facing each other in his chrome apartment. Alec's eyes widened once entering, finding it unnerving for the place he live to be the same and yet so… different. Sensing Alec's surprise, Magnus got more and more confused about the situation.

"Would you like a drink?" Magnus asked offhandedly, glancing at Alec.  
"Sure." He replied without really thinking about it, lost in thoughts of how to explain to Magnus what had happened. He was pulled away from his thoughts, though, when Magnus snapped his fingers. Suddenly two glasses appeared in his ring covered hands, and Alec may have jumped a little. Magnus' eyes shot up at his reaction, completely confused.  
"You are… You're a warlock?" Alec muttered silently, his blue eyes fixed on Magnus' cat gold. Magnus took a steps towards him, a worried look on his face.  
"Alec, are you alright? Did you hit you head." Alec shook his head slowly, though he was in fact getting a headache.  
"No, it's just…" not knowing what to say, he lifted his pale hand and wriggled his fingers, blue flame dancing atop his hand. Now it was Magnus' turn to gasp, and gasp he did. He took a step back in surprise, to Alec's slight annoyance. "I'm not your Alec, it seems. You see, I'm from another dimension." At this Magnus staggered backwards, gracefully slumping onto the pillow infested couch behind him.  
He just stared forwards for around a minute before speaking again. "So, in this other dimension… you're a warlock?" he asked, still breathless.  
Alec nodded in response. "Yes. I am in fact the High warlock of Brooklyn." At Magnus' astounded expression, he added: "I assume that is your position here?" Magnus gave a jerky nod, shutting his eyes as if the light was hurting him.

"And, who… what am I in your dimension?' he asked after yet another hesitation.  
"You're the son of the head of the institute, an excellent Shadowhunter. We're…" he stopped for a second, blushing in advance for what he was going to say next. "We're kind off dating there." He expected some sort of response, but all he got was a nod, as if he was expecting that answer.  
Trying to change Magnus' focus, he attempted some small talk. "So, your eyes, that's your Demon mark?" he asked casually, staring at the man. He nodded, looking into Alec's blue ones.  
"Yes. My cat eyes."  
"It's ironic. Your eyes have always been my favourite thing about… my Magnus." He blushed at his words, even if he was just trying to make the situation slightly less confusing. "They suite you really." He said thoughtfully a second later. Magnus smiled, though still unfocused.  
"I also lack a navel, in case you were wondering." He said, obviously trying to contribute to the conversation. "I'm sorry for asking, but what's your mark?" he said, a curious but slightly guilty look in his gorgeous eyes.

Alec sighed, he hadn't really though that fact ahead into the conversation. Pulling his black jacket off, he ignored Magnus' confused look. Swiftly he pulled his shirt over his head, smirking to himself as Magnus' eyes widened. It was nice to know this Magnus had the same reaction as his Magnus. His unglamoured his wings silently before turning to face an awe struck Magnus.  
 **Magnus POV**  
Alec pulled his shirt off and all the thoughts in Magnus' head disappeared in a flash. He stared at Alec's smooth, scar less chest, taking in the sight. He jerked back when graceful white wings appeared on the blue eyed man's back. He just stared, mystified, till he caught Alec staring at him back.

 _He truly is an angel in every dimension, in every form._

 **Yeah, its one thirty and I have to get up at quarter till seven tomorrow for school, so imma leave it there. Soz.**


	18. Past

**So, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, my muse was… nonexistent. I pretty much spent my nights for about a week watching Netflix and listening to music. This is a random chapter from Magnus' point of view. I am, personally, terrible at first person but I thought it could be interesting. If (When) I make any mistakes, please tell me. Thnx :)**

 **Also, I guess this is set like, idk… CoG? After the accords hall kiss, I guess? Alec is out though, so I guess that's correct. Anyhow.**

 **Magnus POV (for real this time lol)**

 _Lilith. Even when he's an ancient warlock, he still had the most innocent blush. Damn, dying inside._

I stared at the well-dressed -wth- dark haired, blue eyed, freakin angel winged man sitting on my couch in slight awe, my cat eyes wide. Suddenly said adorable warlock turned his head and stared at me, confused, snapping me out of my fantasy.

"How the hell is this even possible?" the blue eyed warlock asked, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Darling, don't overthink it. It is how it is." I sighed, starting myself to think about our predicament. "So. Valentine's a greater demon?"

"Yep. How the fuck does that even- You know what? I don't give a fuck." He sighed deeply, making me wish I could help in some way. "Either way, he's an ass that needs to be stopped." I stared slightly wide eyed at the things coming out of his pretty mouth. My Alec never swore –out loud, at least-. Though, I guess a few centuries' wears down that filter. Alec shut his eyes and fell back onto the couch, rather ungracefully, might I add. He groans, as if only just understanding that magnitude of the situation.

"So, everyone here is different than my… dimension? Nobody's that same?" he asked, his eyes still shut and his face drawn tight.

"Well, that depends. Who are they to you?" I asked him patiently, awaiting his response.

He opened his eyes halfway through rolling them, as if realizing how daft his question was in the beginning. "Well, the Seelie queen –the one that was kidnapped-"he added, as if I would forget. "Her real name's Jocelyn." My eyes flew open as wide as they could go, so much that it was almost painful.

"Clary's a pixie!" I exclaimed, beyond surprised. He nodded simply. I slouched down into my char, taking that in. This was all fucking messed up in every way possible.

"Yes. I assume she's a Nephilim here?" he carried one without an answer, as if he already knows it's true. "As you probably guessed, Isabelle and Jace are Warlocks as well." He paused, thinking. "The fae that helped me get here? Lucian? Oh, Luke." I gasped again.

"Luke? He's practically Clary's stepdad." Alec nodded, as if this cleared something up.

"Ah. So that's why he wanted to help the queen. There lovers." I smirked inwardly. My Alec, even with his posh education, didn't use such words. Alec glanced up at me before shutting his eyes to think again. "Well, Clarissa's friend, Simon's the head of the Brooklyn Vampire Clan."

"So. There's one person that's the same." I muttered. "Here, though, he's an awkward fledgling. He was only turned a few months ago."

Alec nodded, thinking. "Simon and me used to be great friends… a couple decades ago." When I looked up at him surprised, he had an amused look on his face. "Me being the high warlock and all, he came to me when he first changed. As he was the first Jewish vampire I had ever had the pleasure of meeting, we worked together on his problem and the ordeal of him getting kicked out of his house by his die hard Jewish mother." Alec face warmed ever so slightly at the thought. "He has always been like family to me. Between a son and a brother. Cousin?" he muttered to himself wonderingly.

I closed my eyes, thinking of my similar experience with Raphael. A new vampire, kicked out of his home by his Christian mother, coming to me for refuge.

"Oh. And there's Meliorn." Alec stated suddenly, pulling me out of my own thoughts.

"Who's Meliorn to you? Here he's a Seelie knight." I said, thought what Alec had said so far really only left one option.

"Meliorn's the head of the werewolf pack." I pictured that in my mind, amazed at the differences. The stuck up, nature enthralled, blue haired knight; a rough, messy… wolf. _Nope. Can't see it._

"Well, this is all royally messed up." I said in conclusion, making Alec laugh softly. I decided to carry on the light conversation, even though I knew my question could darken the mood slightly.

"What's your past like?" I ask softly, as if reassuring him. He sighed and I wondered, panicking, if that had been the wrong question completely. Slightly to my surprise, he started talking again.

"Nothing about me is very interesting. My mother was attacked by a demon. Robert, my mother's husband, was horrified. Kicked me out onto the streets with no food, a tiny winged bevy with mad powers, and with ought any control. Same old story as nearly all warlocks. Though, as an amazing twist, I found Isabelle and Jace, and grew up with them, learning with some Silent Brothers and all that good shit." My face was openly astounded at his story, and how similar it was to mine, save the helpful siblings.

"I'm sorry if I just laid that all on you at once. Sometimes I just start rambling and-"I cut him off, seeing exactly that was about to happen.

"That's not it, darling. I was just thinking about how similar that was to my story. In fact-"my response was cut short as a loud bang resounded through the loft, coming from the door.

 **So, Alec got a mouth on him when he's worried/confused, doesn't he? I can't honestly imagine out blushing Shadowhunter cursing, but what the heck, it's fanfiction for a reason, right?**

 **So, how was the strange first person thing? Idk why I did it, but I wasn't feeling it, how I usually wrote. Oh well, if it was terrible, please inform me to stick to third person, for my own benefit.**

 **Over all, though, how was it? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	19. Knife

**Yeah, so the first person in the last chapter was really weird and will probably never happen again, since I lack the ability to write first person, but oh well. Sorry there was a bit of wait between chapters, I knew where the story was going, but I couldn't decide how to write it.**

They both looked up at the noise, eyes wide at the intruder. "Catarina dear." Alec calmed slightly when he saw who it was, welcoming her kindly. Magnus, though, stared at Alec, still not used to his endearments. Catarina just stared at Alec, a confused look on her sky face.

"Have… have we met?" she asked, her tone calm, yet with an undertone of wariness.

"Oh. Apparently not here." Was Alec's reply, further confusing the warlock. Magnus stood up, wanting to calm the situation.

"Cat, darling. This is Alexan- Alec." Catarina's eyes widened with understanding, though she evidently still had questions.

"From how you described him, I imagined him… rougher." Was all she said, staring up and down Alec's suit clad body. Magnus nodded to himself, as if trying to figure out the simplest way to explain their situation.

"This is not… my Alexander." He blushed ever so slightly at his words, though he carried on as if he hadn't said anything. "Alec here is from a different dimension." He said bluntly, cutting straight to the case. Alec bobbed his head, backing up the warlocks ludicrous words.

"So, in this other dimension… he's better dressed?" she asked, a hint of a smirk appearing on her face.

"Apparently." Was all Magnus said, muttering it quietly under his breath, though they both heard.

Alec laughed at Magnus' almost annoyed tone before stepping forward to great Catarina. "Yes, it seems to be so. I also happen to be a Warlock." He said grinning before leaning down and kissing the top of her blue palm. "And you seem to be a bit more… colourful here." He added with a wink, much to the confusion of the female warlock.

"Oh." She said, finally comprehending the situation. "You know me in your dimension." Alec nodded, and was just about to explain when Magnus cut in.

"Yes, yes, that's all good, but we need to figure out why you came here, before-"he stopped, looking apologetic as if he only just realised he had interrupted him. "Before anyone else gallops in here and recognizes you. We can't have that, can we?"

Catarina nodded in agreement. "So, I infer in your dimension, I am not a warlock?' she asked simply, though she already knew the answer. Alec nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain everything. Pretty much, everything and everyone you know there is reversed. Shadowhunters are Downworlders and vice versa. Seelie knights and Werewolves switch, and so much more. Everything I inverted, and I don't know how or why, but that doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that the Seelie queen is currently in this dimension, being held hostage by a greater demon, and I need to stop him." He finished with finality, sending confident stares in both their directions.

* * *

The door flew open once again, and Magnus threw his arms up in the air, exasperated beyond belief. "What is this? Sure you come in. Why don't you bring your ginger counterpart! And your sister as well!" he yelled without thinking, then he stopped, realizing their dilemma.

"Alec?" the blonde asked, staring at the warlock, confused. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be out on a hunt!" he asked, the question in his voice evident. "You didn't lie, did you? To come see Magnus?" He stared at the silent man, hurt seeping through his golden façade.

"Jace, this is going to be hard to understand, but-"he started, staring at his brother and about to reveal his secret without a thought. Magnus, though, had other ideas.

"Jace, Alec came to me because he was hurt." He explained without thinking ahead.

"Why did you come to Magnus? Why not just use a rune?" Jace asked, suspicion creeping into his voice, his golden eyes squinted.

"It was demon poison. Izzy and I split up and I got ambushed." Alec filled in steadily, as calm as can be. "I'm sorry Jace. I was in a lot of pain and was just a few blocks away. I didn't even think. I'm sorry." His face held a sincere look that could have fooled anybody. Jace nodded, though he didn't look completely convinced.

"Why are you here, golden boy? Is there a problem?" Jace was just about to reply when he caught sight of Catarina.

"Who's that?" He asked unsteadily, and his voice sounded almost… fearful. Everyone quickly dismissed the thought, it being Jace and all.

'Jace, don't be rude." Alec said, his brotherly actions appearing all of the sudden. "This is Catarina, Magnus' friend." The blue skinned warlock nodded I Jace's direction, her eyes squinted, though why, nobody knew.

"Hello there, young pretentious angel boy." She greeted, her voice dull and monotone, causing Alec and Magnus to snigger under their breath. Though Alec loved his brother dearly, if this Jace was as stuck up as his Jace, he deserved to be put in hi place once in a while. Jace turned and glared at the two of them, a mock hurt look on his face.

"Alec how rude. Don't laugh. It's wasn't funny." Jace walked up to Alec, a cold look in his eyes. Alec gulped, confused as to why this Jace was so much better at acting then the one he knew and grew up with.

Suddenly, Jace sprung forward n Alec's direction, his dagger drawn. Thinking only momentarily why Jace was using a dagger instead of a seraph blade, he gasped in surprise when he felt said dagger pierce chest, the cold metal punching into his pale skin.

"Jace?" he asked in surprise, his voice weak in pain. Catarina and Magnus stared in silent horror before the latter reached his arm forward, a blast of energy flying and hitting the golden man. As Jace hit the floor, his body shriveled and changed, as if turning inside out. His gear covered golden skin became a mess of torn, ragged grey flesh, the dark clothing disappearing from sight completely. Soon all that was left of the imposter was an ugly demonic figure curled up in a ball.

Making sure it wasn't moving, Magnus ran over to where Alec was laying on the floor, dark blood pooling around his immobile body. He frantically waved his arms of Alec, but nothing seemed to help. Soon Catarina crouched by his sides, trying to figure out what the problem was. I mean, other than the fact he had gotten stabbed.

Everyone was leaning over the warlock's unconscious body, ergo, nobody was watching the demon. Both of them spun around, though, when they heard it muttering what appeared to be gibberish under its breath in its harsh, rotten voice. Its eyes opened to stare at them and they both took a step backwards. Though its body looked just like any other demon, its eyes lacked both a pupil and an iris, but were instead a pure orb of blood red. It continued muttering, speeding up under the glares of Magnus and Catarina.

A shrill scream erupted from behind them, but by the time they had spun to face where Alec's body laid, it was gone. Along with the body. All that was left of their other-dimensional visitor was a puddle of dark blood.

 **DuN Dun DuNNNNnNNN**


	20. Heal

**I just want to apologize that there is no schedule to me updating this –or any of my stories- but I'm too lazy, and I know if I did have one, I probably wouldn't always make it. I always wait for inspiration before I write it up, just so I don't bore y'all. This is set in the alternate reality of 1x10. On that note, enjoy xxx**

Alec sat up, blinking repeatedly, his head spinning. He found himself laying on the floor of Magnus' loft, though neither said warlock nor his friend were anywhere in sight. He sat up a bit more, looking over his surroundings. Slowly, he came to realization that, though it was in fact Magnus' loft, it was not actually _Magnus'_ loft. The walls were a conservative grey colour, and though there was quite a bit of colour in the room, none of it was eccentric. If anything, it was more like _his_ home, which was saying something since, and I'm quoting Isabelle, "Your home is so boring, I might actually face your wrath and simply redecorate."

The walls were decorated with classical art, and from his quick survey, Alec even spied an ancient looking bust placed high on a pedestal. The drapes covering the tall windows were deep red colour, their velvety texture inviting, and adding a huge burst of colour into the room.

Alec started trying to sit up fully, before falling back to the floor painfully, remembering, _oh yeah,_ the fact that he had recently gotten stabbed. Groaning, he just stared up at the ceiling, in too much pain to attempt regaining a vertical position.

How long he laid there, he couldn't tell, but to him it felt like an hour or two. He wasn't used to sustaining such pain for such an elongated period of time. Usually, when he hurt himself, no matter how minor, he would simply use his magic to heal himself. It seemed, though, that whatever he had gotten stabbed with had been lined with _some_ sort of poison, as his magic had quickly depleted.

He started to close his eyes, just wanting the pain to end, when he heard the front door open. Quickly opening his eyes, he turned his head just as much as he could to face the corridor leading into the loft from the door. Sure enough, a figure emerged from the hall, making Alec sigh in relief, and praying that this Magnus was a warlock. His stomach clenched though, when he realised the person that entered the room wasn't in the end any version of the warlock.

The man was dressed too plainly, even more so than Alec himself, if possible. The man –it was evidently a man- wore a button down shirt and grey slacks, his old fashioned look finished off with a simple looking grey cardigan wrapped around his shirt. Alec groaned to himself, effectively catching the man's attention. The man made a squeaky noise, simply standing there in shock. He was still standing in the shadow, not yet allowing Alec to see his face. Suddenly the man stepped into the light, quickly crouching down and looking over Alec's immobile body. As soon as he saw the man's face, Alec gasped.

"Magnus?" he whispered, almost too quietly to hear. The man, though did hear it, and drew in a quick breath in response.

"How do you know my name?" he asked shakily, confirming Alec's words. The blue eyes man sighed, relieved that he would at least have the golden eyed man here, even if it wasn't his Magnus. The man looked up and down his body, blushing, until he inhaled sharply, letting Alec know he had seen the dark patch of blood on his chest.

Taking a leap of faith, Alec reached out an arm weakly and drew Magnus' face towards him, pulling their faces nearly an inch apart. Though Alec did wish he could just lean in and kiss him, he did it for the sole purpose of allowing Magnus to hear his next words. "Heal me, Magnus." He said simply, causing Magnus to gasp, pulling swiftly out of Alec's touch.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, still acting oblivious, leading Alec to think that he had made a mistake. No matter, he carried on.

"Use your magic." He uttered only just loud enough for the man to hear. The golden green eyes flickered around the room, confirming Alec suspicions, much to his relief. "You're a warlock Magnus. Please. Help me." He finished quietly, before slipping his eyes shut, falling into the fiery pits of his nightmares.

His eyes fluttered open softly, his gaze unfocused. He shook his head to clear his eyes, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in the back of his head, quiet but definitely present. When he could finally see in focus again, he started to sit up, ignoring the waning pain in his chest. When he was finally sitting in an upright position he looked around his surrounding, only just then remembering where he was, or where he _wasn't._ He looked around, trying to catch sight of Magnus though he couldn't see him anywhere in the apartment. He got to his feet unsteadily, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he had just gotten _stabbed._

He staggered through the loft, following the faint noise emitting from the kitchen. He walked over ungracefully, pulling himself from one item of support to another. He stopped for a moment, leaning against a wooden chair before returning to his trek. When he finally reached his destination, he was relieved to fins that the sounds he had heard had in fact been Magnus cluttering around the kitchen, supposedly trying to make coffee.

Leaning against the smooth granite counter, he paused, trying to get back at least a little more energy. When he finally felt that he wouldn't faint as soon as he moved again, he staggered forward, carefully not to trip on his feet and trip. When he was close enough, he tapped Magnus on the shoulder, obviously surprising him. He jumped up in the air, whirling around to face him.

"You shouldn't be standing up!" he exclaimed quickly, looking him over with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm fine Magnus." He reassured him again before catching the unsettled look on his face. Looking down at the two cups of coffee in Magnus' hands, he thought of something. "Can't you just summon those?" he asked curiously. Though he didn't know this version of Magnus, the two he knew so far would definitely, or did, take advantage of their magic.

"Look, kid, I don't know who you are, or why you were bleeding out on my floor, or how the hell you knew I'm a warlock, but you should know something." Alec looked into Magnus' eyes, seeing insecurity and just a bit of fear there.

"I didn't heal you with magic. You see, I don't have magic."

 **I really do try with my cliff hangers, but they always seem so... boring. *cries in despair*. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	21. Fortune

**So I promise you guys, I'm not dead. *gasps*. What, really? Yep. I actually wrote some of this ages ago, but I didn't feel as though it was adequate, so I stopped. After rereading the four hundred something words that I had already done, I thought it was OK, so I carried on. I do apologize if this chapter's marginal, I've had really bad writers block for like a month, and everything I type sounds really boring. Also, I had my exams, and for like three weeks before hand I as freaking out, and couldn't bring myself to write anything, much less touch my computer. Then I went on holiday and yah… So anyhow, sorry for not updating, and very sorry for that ridiculously long rant. I bet most skipped over it too…**

 **Anyhow, enjoy the next chapter.**

Alec gasped, his clear eyes flying wide as the words. "What do you mean?" he asked, surprised, but using his years to not show it in his words. "How don't you have magic? You're obviously a warlock." He added, almost to himself. Magnus looked away, almost ashamed, before turning back around.

"My magic's gone dormant." He said with devastating simplicity, not quite meeting his eyes. "I haven't used it in nearly five years." He said, shaking his head to himself. Alec shut his eyes. Getting your magic back after it had gone dormant was not an easily achievable thing. He would know, he'd had many a warlock come to him with that exact predicament. Realizing this, he moved in front of Magnus so their eyes finally met.

"Maybe I could help you with that?" he asked, hopeful yet ever so slightly reserved.

"Look kid, I don't know who you are or how you know about me, but I highly doubt you can do anything to help me." Throughout Magnus whole reply of denial, Alec silently laughed to himself.

"Hey Magnus. I'm not a kid." The man's eyes widened again at the use of his name, still evidently unsure as to how he knew it. He laughed without an ounce of humor in his eyes. Instead they held something else. Almost… sadness?

"When you're as old as me, anyone younger then you is a kid." He said philosophically. Alec simply arched a brow, smirking at his response.

"Yeah, well. Guess what mate. I'm older then you." He said haughtily, reveling in the look of surprise on Magnus' golden features. He grinned as the warlock sputtered for a reply, astounded. "Early sixteen hundreds?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. With his magic and a little digging he knew exactly when he was born, and was delighted to find that he was in fact older, though not by that much. "So anyway. I was thinking maybe I could help you?" he asked again, this time with more confidence.

Magnus nodded, golden green eyes still wide. "So you're a warlock?" he asked finally after he seemed to have gotten over the initial shock. Alec came back with a monosyllabic reply before reaching out a pale unblemished hand, palm up. Interpreting the gesture correctly, Magnus placed a hesitant hand in Alec's. The blue older warlock shut his eyes, lashes fluttering in concentration. He stayed that way for at least a minute, resulting in an extremely uncomfortable and still marginally-in-shock Magnus.

Alec released his hand, nodding to himself. "Your magic's pretty far gone." He started with, looking Magnus directly in his feline irises. The latter of the warlocks nodded remorsefully, his golden skin flushed. "But I've seen worse." He carried on, giving the hand in his a reassuring squeeze. Magnus smiled, his lips switching ever so slightly, and Alec was delighted to see that it was genuine, albeit scarce.

Lifting his other hand up, he placed it on top of Magnus', effectively encasing his hand. Shutting his midnight blue eyes, his hands lit up with a cerulean glow, his jaw twitching in concentration. Magnus took the moment to simply stare at the stranger in front of him, astounded by his angelic beauty and the glowing aura surrounding him. Alec opened his eyes just in time to see Magnus' on him, blushing as the golden man looked away. Snapping his long fingers, a small bottle filled with amber liquid appeared in his hand, making Magnus blink in surprise.

Alec held it out for him, and Magnus took the bottle, eyeing it warily. Deciding this man that was helping him had no reason to hurt him, he popped the cork out of the top and brought it to his lips, sending a final look to Alec before tipping it quickly into his mouth. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, tasting like burnt sugar and coating his throat with a warms, tingling sensation. He smiled, a fire inside him burning, one that had long since died out.

Magnus watched, mesmerized, as blue flames danced atop his fingers, weaving a trail of sparks along his palm. His eyes glistened, reflecting the glow of his newborn magic, and the happiness in his soul. He laughed, oblivious to the loving smile Alec wore on his face.

The stood, staring at each other for a minute more before something sparked in Alec's eyes, almost as if he had remembered something.

"The queen!" he said suddenly, much to Magnus' surprise and confusion. Seeing the man's perplexed face, Alec was quick to explain, telling his tale of a reverse universe, a stray demon and a missing monarch.

"Where was she last?" Magnus asked, desperately wanting to help the not so stranger.

"Last we actually saw here was in my dimension, but Lucian tracked her to another…" he trailed off, lost in thought. "The demon brought me to this dimension…" he said, as if thinking to himself. "Valentine must have sent him." He said, without a doubt in his tone. "But does that mean she's here? Or there." At this point, it was clear Alec had forgotten the room's other occupant, thinking only of his task at hand.

His queries were soon stopped as the front door flew open. "Magnus Bane!" a voice cried, causing Alec to gasp as a strong wave of déjà vu flooded over him. A golden haired man walked into the room unannounced, and clinging onto his arm an equally familiar ginger. As the two looked at each other, the girl said, "We have come to get a fortune." Then the two looked up, both their gazes immediately drawn not to the man being the reason they came, but to said man's guest.

"Alec? What are you doing here?"

 **I need to stop with these cliff hangers, they are not my strong point. How was it? Was it okay? Terrible? Pretty please leave a comment and tell me what you think.**


End file.
